Hold Heart
by Narcisse
Summary: L'horreur envahit le palais de Mirkwood alors qu'une patrouille revient en hâte de la forêt ; la Reine, blessée, se meurt.


**Notes :** Tolkien ne nous a hélas rien dit sur l'épouse de Thranduil. On ignore totalement qui elle est, et surtout ce qu'elle a pu devenir : était-elle toujours en vie à l'époque du Hobbit et du Seigneur des Anneaux ? Ou non ? Du coup, cela faisait quelques temps déjà que je souhaitais écrire un texte traitant de sa mort éventuelle. C'est désormais chose faite ! Le résultat est décousu et très bref, à des lieux de ce que j'imaginais au départ. Néanmoins, le voici !

Cet OS m'a été inspiré par la chanson « Hold Heart » d'Emiliana Torrini. Les trois vers qui closent le texte en sont d'ailleurs tirés. Je vous invite à l'écouter pour accompagner votre lecture !

* * *

**Hold Heart**

o

« Un... Un malheur est arrivé, mon Roi. »

Des lamentations retentirent, au loin. Le visage du jeune garde était blême, ses yeux remplis de peur. A peine avait-il pris le temps de s'incliner devant son souverain. Il tenta de reprendre la parole, en vain. Il ne put articuler un seul autre mot.

Une angoisse sourde s'empara du souverain.

« Par Eru, que s'est-il passé pour que vous perdiez votre langue ? »

Pour toute réponse, ses compagnons apparurent dans la salle du trône, remontant la travée en toute hâte. L'un d'eux portait à bout de bras une silhouette inanimée. De blanc et de rouge vêtue.

Thranduil sentit son âme vaciller.

« La Reine votre épouse souhaitait se rendre dans la forêt pour s'y promener. Je jure lui avoir pourtant dit que les lieux n'était plus sûrs... »

Une chevelure dorée, en bataille, recouvrait son visage.

« Des araignées, Sire... Des araignées géantes nous ont attaqués par surprise. »

Une blessure hideuse béait au travers de l'étoffe soyeuse et déchirée. Il ignora qui avait parlé ; la voix parut lui parvenir d'un autre monde. L'effroi l'enveloppait peu à peu, anesthésiant ses sens. Seule perçait cette douleur cuisante qui lui vrillait la poitrine. Et son coeur battait d'une course folle, si fort que ce tambour insupportable lui sembla vibrer jusqu'au sommet des voûtes.

Il entoura de ses bras son épouse. Avec horreur, Thranduil s'aperçut que ses propres mains tremblaient. Il raffermit sa prise, pressant ses doigts contre la plaie profonde. Un gémissement étouffé s'échappa des lèvres de la Dame du Bois-Vert. Quelqu'un cria de nouveau que l'on allât quérir un guérisseur au plus vite.

Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Ses prunelles bleues brillaient d'une lueur étrangement calme au milieu de son visage livide, crispé par la douleur cruelle qui mordait sa chair. Un pâle sourire vermeil y fleurit.

« Vous me semblez troublé, mon cher époux. Quelle est cette inquiétude qui vous habite ? »

Ses paroles n'étaient guère qu'un frêle murmure. Le Roi voulut lui répondre, à son tour ; mais sa langue était sèche et pâteuse.

« Aucune, voyons ! Il n'y a nulle inquiétude à avoir. Vous guérirez. »

Le ton de sa voix avait perdu son flegme habituel. Ces pauvres mots chétifs sonnèrent misérablement à ses oreilles. Son calme et son assurance légendaires menaçaient de s'évanouir, noyés dans cette mer rouge qui s'étendait, inexorablement, sur les dalles de pierre.

La tristesse passa fugacement sur les traits de la Reine.

« Non, hélas. Vous le savez. »

Sa respiration devint sifflante ; la moindre parole semblait lui coûter mille efforts. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent, cherchant les siens. Il s'en saisit ; sa peau était froide comme la glace. Ce funeste présage lui transit les os.

_Ô Valar, ayez pitié. Ne l'appelez pas à vous._

Mais ils refusèrent d'écouter ses prières.

Et ce tambour cognait, tapait, battait à ses tympans, à l'en assourdir. Il voulut le museler, le faire taire, sans y parvenir pourtant. Son esprit peinait désormais à maîtriser les faiblesses de son corps, à mesure qu'il sentait son souffle s'amenuiser - et s'apaiser.

Elle sourit, de nouveau.

« Au moins emporterai-je votre image avec moi. »

Sa vue se brouilla.

_Gardez-vous d'apparaître, insolentes. Je vous le défends._

Un silence lourd s'était abattu sur la vaste pièce et ses hôtes figés, comme une chape de plomb. Le temps semblait suspendu, réduit à néant, alors que le monde basculait dans l'ombre.

Un dernier soupir - et sa main glissa de la sienne, morte.

Un cri résonna, à l'entrée de la salle.

"Mon Prince, non ! Attendez !"

Thranduil leva les yeux et croisa le regard incrédule et horrifié de son fils.

_Oh Lord take off Thy crown_

_You're my King no more_

_With that merciless heart_


End file.
